


Comparison

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two lives collide. Go to where it leads you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparison

He fell from the sky.  
  
  
  
His world red like my sun.  
  
  
  
Alien he is,  
  
  
  
Exotic, so different,  
  
  
  
With many things strangely appealing.  
  
  
  
He captured my heart.  
  
  
  
Of this creature,  
  
  
  
Who hails from my mother's birthplace,  
  
  
  
So blue his world like nothing we have here.  
  
  
  
Human he is.  
  
  
  
Bold, full of emotion.  
  
  
  
Strikingly compelling.  
  
  
  
He has captured my heart.  
  
  
  
Two worlds collide.  
  
  
  
With that two lives.  
  
  
  
Churning in a maelstrom of chaos,  
  
  
  
But tempered with a gentle warm thought.

 

 

 

 


End file.
